The broad objective of this research is the investigation of radiofrequency (RF) transmission as a method for prolonged stimulation of excitable tissue from without the body and telemetering physiologic data from within the body. We plan 1) to study the clinical application of RF transmission as a) a method for long-term phrenic nerve stimulation in the treatment of chronic ventilatory insufficiency and b) a method for cardiac pacing in children with heart block; 2) to evaluate the fatigue effect of different waveforms during nerve stimulation; 3) to investigate methods of waterproof encapsulation of electronic components; 4) to investigate blocking of afferent impulses by electrical stimulation; and 5) to explore a technique of telemetering organ temperatures.